Melody of the Reeds
by RedAugust
Summary: Edward and Winry's so sweet story of forgivness, friendship, and love. Pretty funny on occasion too! -sorry for neglecting this one for so long! I keep getting excited over differnt story ideas D:-
1. An old friend

"Ah, Full Metal, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up

"Ah, Full Metal, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Mustang sat back and smiled smugly at the blonde teenaged boy entering the room with suit of armor tailing closely behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Colonel, I'll try to be more prompt next time." Sarcasm tainted Edward's voice, as he really didn't want to be here. He had just returned from another dead end on the hunt for the Philosopher's Stone and wasn't in a happy shining mood to have to report another failure.

Ed opened his mouth to begin but Mustang cut him off, "Through much consideration, having given it much thought, I have decided to give you a little break; a vacation, if you will."

"A vacation?" Ed's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked a couple times.

"Yes, you will be permitted to do what ever you would like for a week."

"A whole week?!" Al spoke excitedly with the usual bell like tone to his voice.

"I imagine you will probably choose to spend it hunting for the Philosopher's Stone some more, however, I'm willing to give you that time. And in case you do look some more, I figured I ought to inform you that I will not be requiring a report of your findings during that time; although it would be appreciated."

Again, Ed blinked a couple times; he really didn't know what to say to this. After a moment though, his face drew more serious.

Mustang, seemingly uncomfortable with the silence adjusted, "On your way."

"So how are we gonna spend our vacation, brother?" Alphonse looked down at his brother who had this peaceful but 'deep-in-thought' like look on his face as they lowered themselves down the front steps of Eastern Command. "Brother?"

"I thought we'd visit an old friend." Ed stated plainly without changing the direction of his gaze.

"You mean Winry?" Alphonse perked up again.

Without his answer, they both continued walking toward the train station.

On the train, Ed continued not to respond to Alphonse's questions; he simply stared out the window with a distant look about him.

Al reached across the isle to Ed in the seat in front of him and set his hand on his shoulder. "Ed?"

Ed flinched at his touch and looked up at him innocently confused.

"Are you okay? What are you thinking about? Are you worried about something?" Alphonse's voice was filled with concern and a longing to help.

Ed sighed and looked down. "I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?" Alphonse continued to interrogate his brother's odd behavior.

"I was just thinking about the other night…" He then returned his gaze to look out the window.

"What happened?"

"I tried to call Winry but… She… didn't answer."

Al was confused as to why this would worry Ed so much. "Maybe she was busy?"

Ed shook his head, looked back out the window, and remained silent throughout the long rest of the trip.

"_Is this the Rockbell residence?"_

"_Yes, how may I help you?"_

"_Are you Ms. Pinako?"_

"_I am. What can I do for you?"_

"_I'm afraid we have some bad news about Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell."_

_pause_

"_Winry, go to your room; I'll come get you when we're done here."_

"_Kay."_

_Young Winry heads down the hall, enters her room, but keeps the door slightly ajar and listens._

"_I hate to be the barer of bad news but… Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell… are dead."_

Winry swiftly sat up, tears running down her face as she covered it with her hands.

_That stupid memory! That stupid dream!_

She reached over, clicked on her lamp, and sat still in her bed for a while before Pinako (Grandma Rockbell) entered the room. "Winry, are you still awake?... Did you have that dream again?"

"I just wish I could forget." Winry sighed and fought against tears.

"Hm. Well, Ed and Al just showed up. I sent them to the guest room to go to bed since I thought you were asleep still. I'll go let them know you're awake now."

"No! I mean… I'll wait till morning." Winry didn't want them to be worried about her as she was sure she looked like she had been crying.

"Well, alright. Good night Winry." Pinako nodded and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

The next morning Winry woke late. As she entered into the dining room, she flinched at the sudden audience having forgotten that Ed and Al were there.

She slapped a broad grin on her face to hide her fatigue and sorrow. "Ed, Al, hi!" She waved from across the room before crossing to the table. "How are you?"

Ed adjusted to face away from the table and played a fake smile too but no one seemed to catch it. "We're good. And what about you?"

Winry hesitated… he seemed friendlier in his greeting than usual… _he did something to his automail didn't he_… "I'm fine…" There was an awkward pause. "How's your automail?" She quickly changed the subject as leaned over him and picked up his automail arm.

Ed rolled his eyes and Al snickered causing Winry to pause again before twisting his arm to look at the other side. Once she finished inspecting his arm, she went straight to his leg to make sure there was no more room in time to make eye contact with him. She was afraid that he would see that she was upset and she began to wonder if Pinako told either of them about her dream last night… _gasp That must be why he's being so friendly this morning! Crap… I swear if she did I-_

"Winry?" Al's voice caught her off guard, "Are you alright?"

Fearfully she slowly raised her head to look at him… then she looked at Ed's face… He looked uncomfortable; and he was blushing. She then lowered her eyes to her own hands… One was on the side of his automail shin and the other… 0.0! When she had started inspecting his leg, it was on the top of his knee and it had now slid up to about his mid- thigh.

She jerked herself away from him coming to her feet in shock, "I'm sorry! I spaced out!" She scooted around past the table with her back to them to hide her burning face. _That was embarrassing! Why did I do that?!_

Suddenly, she heard a chair scoot back and footsteps. She cringed to await some kind of contact between whoever had just gotten up and herself. When she heard a door open and then close down the hall, she turned her head to look behind her only to discover that Al was the only one left at the table.

_Oh great, I probably embarrassed __Ed__ too._

Winry spun on her heel, her ponytail twisting with her and she followed down the hall to check on him. Not but five minutes later, though, she came storming back into the room completely irritated- obviously at Ed.

Al's soul smiled at this… Typical Ed and Winry issue.

Just then, Ed came back out, glanced into the dining room, and kept walking to the front door. "I'm gonna go look around. It's been a while." And with that, he left.

Al rose from the table and headed out to see what was getting at Ed; he also wanted to know what Winry was so upset about.

"Brother?" Al stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind him as he called out hoping Ed wasn't too far away yet.

Ed looked up at him lazily from the corner of the porch but said nothing; once he was sure it was just Al he returned his gaze to the outstretched fields before them. "She's acting funny…" Irritation tainted his voice.

Al looked down at him, momentarily surprised then took a seat next to him. "What do you mean, brother? I don't see any change"

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air, reopening his eyes at exhale.

Then Al spoke again, "Is this really why you came out here, brother? To think about what's different with Winry?"

Ed continued to stare distantly straight ahead. "No…"

At this point Al knew better than to ask for more answers; this was all he was going get out of him and he knew it. Nevertheless, Al was still worried. Ed seemed so serene recently, there had to be something else bothering him.

Al sighed and stared with his brother out at the many reeds rippling gently across the fields in the breeze that blew. He then longed to smell the freshness of the air again, to feel the wind in his hair, and to remember what the wood of the porch had felt like under his feet when he and Ed had sat there in the past, not too many years ago.


	2. Picnic

"Al

"_A__l… DO YOU HATE ME?!"_

Al was surprised; what was that? A dream? But he doesn't… _can't_ sleep. Then why would he remember that at a time like this? It was completely random; where did it come from all of the sudden? He knew it happened, but why only remember that, why now, what would you call remembering something like that in the middle of the night when you're awake?

Ed rolled over, "Al? Are you alright?"

"What? Did I wake you?" Al didn't recall being loud, and he was sure Ed was asleep before.

"I think you smashed your head on the wall… Did you?" Ed sat up.

"I don't recall…" Al's voice trailed off and then spoke softer than before as if spacing out, "I couldn't have felt it so I wouldn't know. I wasn't really paying attention. I'm sorry."

Ed felt nauseous; Al not being able to feel anything was his fault. It was painful for him to admit, but he couldn't deny it either. Guilt overtook him and he laid back down in a sense of shame and rolled over to face the wall.

"I really don't mind though." Al quickly added as if just realizing what he said and then again spoke softer, "I'm just sorry I woke you. Go head and go back to sleep brother. I'll try to be quieter."

Ed pressed his eyes shut to dull the emotional pain but immediately saw the image in his mind of Al sitting alone in the corner; that didn't help in the least. His eyes eased back open burning with the threat of tears as he stared at the wall and began to wonder, as he had many times in the past: how could Al _not_ hate him for what he did to him?

"_No, I don't hate you! It was my fault anyways! I had the feeling!"_

A weak smile tipped at Ed's lips and tears stung his eyes though he did not let them flow. He respected his brother's attempt to take some of the blame for everything. He also greatly admired his brother for being so forgiving. He didn't have to forgive him; after all, it was he who talked him into one of the biggest mistakes of their lives. Nevertheless, Al forgave him all the same and stayed faithfully by his side, still fully trusting every judgment he made.

Now, with this in mind and a simple smile on his face, Ed drifted back into a much-loved slumber.

The next morning Ed awoke, and looked to the corner of the room where Al had sat last night, but found no one. _Hm. He must already be up._

Ed looked at the time… _He must have just left, it's still early._

Ed rose sluggishly to his feet and grabbed his pants off the bedpost._ Wonder why he got up so early._

Once dressed Ed headed down the hall to the dining room, lead by his nose, following the smell of breakfast.

Upon reaching the dining room, Winry lifted her head from looking down at the counter where she was cutting up some potatoes. "So you're up early too, huh?"

Ed looked around still not seeing Al, "Al pass through?"

"Yeah, he's over here behind me helping with breakfast." Winry tossed her head back and returned her focus to cutting the potatoes.

Ed peeled around into the kitchen and saw Al stirring some eggs in a pan while Pinako poked around some sausage in a hot frying pan beside him.

"Awful fancy breakfast." Ed stated plainly, as he tried to reach around Pinako to snitch some sausage; which was a failed attempt that resulted with a slap on the back of his automail hand with the spatula startling him to withdraw his hand. Ed glared disappointedly at the back of Pinako's head as she continued pushing around the delectable little sausages… Ed's stomach growled. He continued to glare but now at no one in particular. He hated waking up early cause then he had to wait for breakfast.

Then Ed got an idea: "Can I help?"

Winry and Pinako both gave him the same lazy look that said it all for him without them having to say a word. It was that annoying look of 'do you really think we're that stupid?'

Ed sighed and shrugged leaving the room; they knew him too well.

After what seemed like an endless wait after practically being kicked out of the kitchen, breakfast was ready… and being packed into containers!!

"What are you doing?!" Ed sounded distressed; after being so patient for his food, and after all the effort, they had put into making it- which was the last thing on his mind since his stomach's needs come first- they were putting it away!

Ed made a movement to stop them but ended up being popped on the head with the spatula Pinako was using for the sausages; Ed rubbed his head. _At least it wasn't Winry with a wrench._

"We're going to have a picnic brother! I told them we were on vacation so they thought it would be a good way to relax and have some fun; after yesterday." Al smiled.

Ed smiled too but felt a little disappointed that Al had told them; he hadn't planned on telling them in case he needed, or wanted, to get out of there quickly without a huge explanation.

After a long, hunger-staking walk for being able to smell the food and not eat it yet, they finally decided on a picnicking spot.

Winry set her hand on her hip holding the basket in the other and turned her head. "So how's… this…" She smiled and shook her head at Ed already eagerly spreading the blanket. "Edward…"

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Ed complained stifling the reckless noisemaking in his stomach; Pinako gave him a look and he stayed quiet.

Al giggled. "Wow brother, you must be really hungry."

Ed nodded as to say it was obvious.

Winry smiled and set down the basket and began to divide the food amongst them. Once it was all set up Ed was finally allowed to eat.

After the picnic was over, they began their walk back. On the way, though, Ed and Al saw a familiar face that not only struck fear into their hearts, but joy as well.

"Teacher!" Al chimed before Winry noticed the couple walking down the street toward them. Ed decided to take it slow on approaching them.

"Hey, Al." Izumi waved at him as he ran her direction. "How are you and Ed?"

"We're good, thank you!" Al stopped a few paces in front of her and bowed.

When Ed finally caught up Izumi greeted him with a nod, "Edward."

Ed nodded in return and paused to debate saying something, but decided to, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you boys; we heard you were on vacation, so we figured it would be fun... Right?" She gave him a suspicious look suggesting he had done something wrong that she needed to beat him for.

Ed smiled weakly and half nervously, "Right." _Mustang must have told her…_

"So how are you liking it so far?" Izumi interrupted Ed's thought process causing slight confusion.

"Huh?"

"How are you liking your vacation so far?" She rephrased her question to fill in the blanks in Ed's mind at the moment.

"It's alright, I guess. Haven't done too much. Nothing real special, at least. UGH!"

Ed was suddenly slammed on the back of his head by another wrench in Winry's hand. "NOTHING SPECIAL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT ABOUT THE PICNIC WE JUST FINISHED! WE WORKED HARD TO PUT THAT TOGETHER!"

Ed bent backwards slightly under Winry's towering over him as she yelled, distressed, smiling in pain and nervousness expecting another blow, and waving his hands slowly in surrender, "Well of course it was special, it just escaped my mind, I'm tired-"

"TIRED! WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!" Winry considered hitting him again, but had mercy and decided to guilt him instead, "Fine, since you still don't think this was anything special, despite all we did, I guess we just won't try anymore. We don't have to anything fun as a group anymore. You can just go and look for your silly stone."

With that, she turned and left in a huff. Once she was a good distance away, she slowed her pace,_ Now that I think of it, that was pretty harsh… I didn't mean to say that. Should I apologize?_ She looked over her shoulder at the group, talking and laughing. Ed didn't seemed phased at all! Winry puffed her cheeks, clenching her fists and stomping the ground once before storming into the house.

Just inside the house, Winry stopped on the other side of the door and sighed. _Doesn't he ever care if I'm mad at him? A decent guy would apologize for upsetting me… Oh, Ed, why are you so reserved around me. You're nothing like Mustang says you are when you're around me… What happened to the old you…? I miss him…_

Ed and Al spent the afternoon outside with their teacher, talking, fighting, and playing sports that only required the three of them for "fair" teams. Winry sat inside watching them through the window for a while before moving out to sit on the porch with Pinako to watch a wrestling match between Ed and Al that fired up when Al told Ed that him loosing was no surprise against teacher; Ed didn't like that, so he attacked him- playfully of course. They were laughing so hard and Ed was smiling every time Winry could get a good enough glimpse of his face and she was sure Al was smiling too.

Winry started to feel left out. _They would never include me in something like that._

Ed launched Al off of him after they rolled once or twice and stumbled to his feet. He looked at the porch, saw Winry, and grinned with triumph. Just then, he jolted and was smashed into the ground by a sore-loosing Al who gave a battle cry resembling his best imitation of a roar.

Winry laughed with everyone else as round two of their wrestling match began. However, the lonely feeling lingered behind Winry's laugh and her smile was weak at the conclusion of it._ Ed is so comical… he acts like nothing has ever gone wrong and his smile is priceless. He should smile more often._


	3. So Stupid

Following a long lazy afternoon of watching the boys wrestle Winry decided to start up on dinner

Following a long lazy afternoon of watching the boys wrestle Winry decided to start up on dinner. She entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and began to look for something to cook. Unfortunately, she wasn't finding much. A short while later she found herself startled by Ed's entry. He stumbled in, panting and giving short spurts of exasperated laughter as he swaggered over to her, and set his hands on her shoulders from behind for a moment before twisting around to lean on the counter beside her by the sink.

"You disappeared? Were you bored with the match? I thought I was doin' pretty good." Ed gave her a short-lived grin that shrank as he drew in a deep breath. As he let it out, he allowed his eyes to drift meeting hers. The moment their gazes locked on each other, however, the both quickly looked away.

After a beat Ed spoke again, this time being sure not to look at her, "What's for dinner?"

Winry huffed a laugh and continued to slosh carrots around in the strainer under the running water, "Well, I'm not exactly sure about the whole meal, but I know it'll have carrots."

Ed smiled again and quietly chuckled to himself as he pushed away from the counter, "Alright then… let me know when it's ready, I'll be glad to tell you if the carrot washing was worth it."

She smiled sarcastically at him as he began to exit, but he paused half way through the door. "Do you want me to help with anything; I promise I won't snitch too much." He smiled hopefully, but she shook her head no. "Oh… Well, I'll just go get aunt Pinako, then." And with that, he left.

A short while later Pinako entered the kitchen, "Edward came out and told me you were cooking already; He seemed kind of disappointed when he told me." Pinako eyed Winry suspiciously.

"He wanted to help me cook."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that… He honestly thinks we'll ever let him after all of his so-called cooking before. More like his 'eat half of what's in the pan before serving'. It was a nice gesture though."

Winry nodded in agreement and they went on cooking in silence.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al looked at a now play-rejecting Ed who sat lazily against the tree from their childhood.

"Not much… Winry rejected my offer to help her cook again."

"I don't blame her brother." Al giggled, "You've always eaten a lot of the food before it hits the plates."

"But I promised this time!" Ed sounded lightly upset and it made Al laugh; then Ed grew more serious, "She's not telling us something, Al. There's something bugging her, there has to be."

After a beat, Al responded feeling slightly heated by Ed's comment. "Are you sure you're just not imagining her having a problem because you won't face your own?"

Ed was shocked; What gave him that idea? What problem? Was worrying about Winry suddenly a crime?

As Al waited for a response, his assumption that something was wrong with Ed seemed to become more and more of a fact. _There must be something going on with Ed. He's been so serene lately and he falls asleep later and later in the night. He must be diluting his own pain by thinking Winry has problems. I haven't noticed anything wrong with Winry so it must be Ed._

"What do mean by that, Al?" Ed's voice cracked with astonishment.

"You're haven't been acting like yourself lately, Ed, and I'm concerned. You're never so quiet about things and you won't tell me what's wrong!" Al felt invisible tears at tearing at his distressed invisible eyes.

"I've already told you, Al! I'm worried about Winry!" Ed came to his feet before Al, feeling deeply hurt by this accusation; he always told his brother what was on his mind except for that one time when he was afraid of Al's reaction to the question of hate. He hadn't kept anything from Al since that day, and why was Al stressing out so bad about a little calming in his attitude?

"NO YOU'RE NOT BROTHER! WINRY'S FINE! WHY WON'T YOU TELL WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU? YOU ALWAYS WAIT UNTILL THE LAST POSSIBLE MOMENT TO SHARE AND BY THEN I CAN'T HELP YOU! WHY WON'T YOU SHARE?!" Al shouted back at his brother and he ran toward the house at his closing sentence: "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME BROTHER!"

Ed now stood, alone and hurt, wondering why Al had said such cruel things to him. Most of all though, out of that whole argument, only one word still lingered that held the strongest pain for Ed's memory and mind… Hate.

"Al are you alright?" Winry entered Ed and Al's room and looked over at the corner in which he now sat. "You came in in such a hurry, what's up?"

"Ed's upset about something and he won't tell me what."

"Ed's upset?" Winry was suddenly brought down from a cheerful cooking mood, to a more serious stated of mind within those two words, and she turned to head out, but paused. "Are you alright Al?"

"I'm fine. But if you're going to talk to Ed, don't expect a lot from him."

"I know… I'm not." Winry gave Al a reassuring smile and with that, she left to find Ed.

Winry wandered around looking for Ed for what seemed like forever before she spotted him; he was in the graveyard.

As she approached him however, she heard his voiced and was caused to stop and listen, not meaning to eves-drop, but she felt she couldn't quite help herself.

Ed spoke softly and Winry strained to listen while going unnoticed.

"I don't understand, mother. It seems like nobody trusts me anymore… I could very well be making a mountain out of a molehill but that's what it feels like… I feel rejected in a way. Winry won't admit something's bugging her, witch Al cannot see-apparently- but it's obvious to me. Al blew his top today because he thought I was lying to him about why I was upset; but I told him the truth, mother, I swear it. I told him the truth like you taught me… did you trust me?"

Winry felt a pang of guilt as she thought about how she'd been hiding her problems from him. _I didn't know it affected him this much! I didn't think he cared that much… Ouch… better not tell him that. How could I think so little of him like that? Oh, I'm so stupid!_

"Ah! Winry…" Ed's eyes suddenly met her presence, which startled him. "Um…" He glanced down at the grave. "Um… How… How long have you been, uh, listening?"

"Uh…"

"Winry… Are you crying?"

_Shoot, I am!_ "Um… No?" Winry attempted to casually wipe the tears from her cheeks and stop the tear flow, but was unsuccessful. "I'll meet you back at the house!" Winry said quickly, turned on her heel, and ran toward the house.

Ed sat still for a moment trying to absorb what exactly happened a second ago…_ She's crying cause of what I said… Why was I even talking out loud to a stone stuck in the ground?! I probably just made her myself one of her problems now! Dit! I'm so stupid!_

Back at the house Al stood outside Winry's door being rejected to enter.

_Shoot, I shouldn't have let her go after Ed. I should have told her it was no big deal and moved on… it really wasn't that big a deal to anyone but me. I'm the one it affects, and Winry shouldn't have to be part of it. Dangit, I shouldn't have told her he was upset! Uh, I'm so stupid!_


	4. The Crumble of Trust Begins

"Winry, open up

"Winry, open up." Pinako stood impatiently outside the door, "Open up I said." She wrapped harshly on the door a couple times and waited… nothing. "Winry, are you even in there?" Deciding to ignore the principal of respecting Winry's space, she entered. "Winry… good heavens child, when are you going to cheer up? You sent Al off in tears, Ed is refusing to come back in, dinner's just sitting on the table getting colder and colder, and you're in here moping. What is with you kids this evening, you were all fine earlier."

"Ed's upset 'cause I'm upset and Al's upset 'cause Ed's upset, and it's all because of me!" Winry wined without looking up at her grandmother.

"_Tsh_" Ed stepped casually just inside the doorway, his hands jammed in his pockets and his head down so no one could see his eyes past his bangs.

Catching wind of a personal matter coming about, Pinako left the two alone in the closed room.

"What?" Winry half snapped at Ed when she saw him.

"You worry too much."

"WHAT ARE SAYING, WORRYING IS A CRIME? SO WHAT IF I CARE THAT MUCH? I-"

"I know…" He looked up with hurt eyes for a brief moment then turned away quickly, grabbed the doorknob, but paused to hear Winry's voice.

"Edward…" Winry started to get up but the effort was in vain, as Ed left her alone in the room.

"I can't believe what's going on. Everyone's so sad, including me…" Winry sat and stared out her window at nothing in particular, talking to herself. "I don't understand how Ed could have noticed… He never has before… Has he? If he has before, why is he only saying something now? Oh, well, I better go apologize to Alphonse before he decides I hate him."

Winry got up and left the room, checking in on Ed and Al's room first but finding no one she moved out to the dining room. There, Al sat at the table, silent, and staring at his food. "Al?"

Al flinched and looked up at her for a beat and then back down at the table again.

"Alphonse, why is Ed's little drama show bugging you so much, huh? What are you so worried about?"

"I," Al stammered, "I…"

"Go on." Winry looked at him with encouraging eyes and Al's head rose to meet her gaze and then tipped back down once again.

"I THINK BROTHER'S LYING TO ME!" Al's spirit eyes began to feel the burning of shameful tears once again. "I'm not sure why, but there's something on his mind he's not telling me… I know there is… I just… don't want it to be something like before… I'm afraid… it could be something to do with me…"

"Now what would give you that idea? He's never lied to you before, has he?" Winry took a seat across the table from him.

"The other night, I accidentally complained about being in the armor… I didn't mean to though! It was subconscious I swear! Entirely subconscious!"

Winry smiled lightly and reassuringly back at Al.

"I'm afraid he might have taken it too much to heart."

'Well why don't you tell him that?"

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me right now… I sort' a yelled at him earlier… It was strange… I don't even remember the last time I really yelled at him… I guess I was just so afraid that he was mad at me, I freaked out on him…"

"Maybe you should apologize. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Winry stood up and began gathering plates off the table.

Al smiled, "Kay! And then I can take his dinner out to him!"

"Hey, great idea, Al. I'm sure he'll love that." Winry smiled back and left one plate on the table as she headed into the kitchen to put away the food.

Al quickly took the plate Winry left on the table for him to take to Ed, and he ran out the front door.

"Hey! Ed! I brought your dinner!" Al ran out into the field where Winry had said she had seen him through the kitchen window when she was rinsing the dishes in the sink as Al left. "Ed?!"

"WINRY!"

Winry heard her name and the alarm in Al's voice, and she flew out the front door to meet Al at the bottom of the porch steps. "What is it?!"

"I can't find Ed! He's not out here!"

"Is he in your guys' room?" Winry twirled around and headed into the house.

After a long while of searching the house and not finding anything, they found themselves frightened.

"Well he couldn't have just run off! That's not like him!" Winry fought to contain a somewhat calm composure as she explained the situation to Pinako.

"Well at least it's nothing too new. I remember he used to do this when you talked about your father." She looked over at Al.

"Oh ya! I'll be right back!" Al leapt off the couch and ran out the front door.

_**W**__hat was he doing in the field? He better not have been there to go after Winry for any reason… Unless he knew, I was there… _Ed continued running after Envy all the while puzzling his sudden appearance. _What is he thinking?_

Dodging through ally ways, jumping tipped garbage cans, and hopping fences, Ed chased Envy for what seemed to him like hours. Adrenaline was gradually becoming defective for energy usage and he felt his pace hopelessly slowing and eventually coming to a halt. Though his anger compelled him to continue to chase him, his body strongly protested as he fought to catch his breath and he watched Envy get smaller and closer to the horizon of his view.

_Damn._

Once he was rested enough, Ed decided to turn back; he was sure the others would be looking for him, and he was worried about other homunculi showing up. As he turned, he was suddenly distressed… He had no clue what so ever, as to where he was. He really needed to get back ASAP, but if he couldn't find his way, what assurance was there that he would return in time?

"ED! ARE YOU OUT HERE? ED?" _Where could he be? He's always down here when he's upset… he couldn't have possibly come this far down river… Could he?_ Al walked the shoreline of the river calling loudly for Ed every few feet or so but was having no luck on discovering his whereabouts.

"What's the matter? Can't find your brother?" A low but feminine voice cooed from the top of the slope. Al looked up in horror. "Oh well, no matter then. We'll just have to go with what we've got." She jumped.

Al swung his arm, deflecting her first attack but Lust bounced right back off of the ground and came at him once again. He quickly dodged her and flung his foot toward her stomach but she blocked it and leapt at him yet again. This followed several other awe worthy demonstrations of each individual's skill until it was intervened by something flying through the air out of nowhere and striking Lust on the head, knocking her off balance, and into the water momentarily unconscious.

Al looked up the hill and perked up and he smiled. "You never miss do you?"

"Oh, well, I can't take all the credit. You've gotta thank my target for the practice I get every time you guy's visit. Now hurry, we've got to find Ed, I think they might have taken him."

"Right."

As soon as Al climbed to the top of the bank, he and Winry took off after Ed, hoping that they would be able to find him and that he was safe.

Little did they realize at the time, however, that this was the turning point in our story… The point in the story where the crumble of trust would begin.

**If you must know, I do plan to have something else dramatic occur. But hey, what do you expect in a love story of forgiveness and friendship, and all the romantic crap that comes with it? ******


	5. Disguises

Ed wandered about helplessly for what appeared to be hours. For some stupid reason nothing, anywhere he went, looked even the slightest bit familiar. _But I ran past these earlier didn't I? Am I going the wrong way?_ Ed thought to himself fighting to remain calm… "Oh, Winry, please be safe… Al… be strong."

Suddenly, at that very moment, someone arrived as a beacon of hope but also… A cause of dejection.

"Full Metal, what on _earth_ are you doing out here?" The Colonel's voice was stern, yet somehow mocking. "Are you lost?"

"Excellent deduction, Colonel. Did you honestly expect me to actually be able to get myself lost in the town I grew up near? What kind of assumption was that?" Ed allowed a brief pause in his sarcasm as Mustang's nearly playful expression dropped to that stupid look he always got when volunteering for kitchen duty at mealtime. "Of course I'm lost!" He admitted matter-of-factly. "I've never been in this part of town, it's different." Ed was now forced to murmur through his teeth since Mustang was now smiling again seeming completely satisfied about being right… again.

"Really, Full Metal, what are you doing out here?" Mustang was trying not to laugh; Ed was so disheveled right now, he almost looked like he lived on the streets.

"I was chasing… someone."

"Oh? And who would that be? Oh no! Someone stole you watch again, right?" Mustang let loose and laughed.

_Wait a minute._ Ed thought, _This can't be right. Mustang may be sarcastic a lot, but he's more of a smart remark kind of guy, and he never laughs at his own jokes… actually he never laughs at all. This must be… Envy._

"Hey Colonel, can I ask you something?" Ed took a step forward.

"You just did…"

Ed returned the look from earlier.

"What is it?"

"What's that?" Ed pointed behind him, and just as Ed wanted, he looked back. "AH!" Ed let out his battle cry as he smashed his foot into what looked like the Colonel's face.

Mustang stumbled backwards and sneered once he caught his balance. When he spoke, his voice, sure enough, was Envy's. "Well done pipsqueak."

Before Ed could retort he felt a shock of pain and the world went black.

Ed's eyes dryly eased open to a terrible scene before him; the room was unkempt and deadly with five awful people standing or sitting before him.

"Well, well… look. He's awake." Lust turned her head to look over her shoulder with seductive effort and her voice tone was taunting; Ed wouldn't fall for it.

"What do you want this time?" He glowered.

"Just having fun." Greed approached the chained up Ed and squatted down to better see his eyes where he sat.

Anxiety built up in Ed's chest as he thought about the danger Winry and Al could be in. _Envy's probably gone after them… I don't see him here…_

"What's the matter, Ed? You look sick." Greed chuckled and ruffed Ed's hair causing him to pull away the best he could. Greed snickered again and reached over to pat Ed's face as a tease but missed when Ed pulled away again. Just after Ed's head was out of reach of the swatting fingers, he pushed himself back putting his weight on his shoulders and launching his feet held together with the linked metal at Greed.

Standing, Greed took a step back to dodge the 'attack' and he laughed again while Ed sat back up.

"Where's Al?" Ed tried to keep Winry out of his words of concern to hopefully prevent them from going after her too; if they weren't already.

"Don't worry. He and your little girlfriend aren't in danger… of us." Lust answered with her back to him. Ed could almost feel her ominous smile.

"Hey! Colonel!" Winry spotted him before Al noticed. "Hey, have you seen Ed?"

Mustang scratched his chin. "Not that I recall… Where was he last?"

"With us." Al's voice tone couldn't even begin to cover the feelings of worry that consumed him.

"Did he say anything to you two before leaving?"

"No." Winry's voice was quiet now; she had realized he didn't say anything, but she was too worried for that fact to sink in. A small piece of worry in her turned to anger and she became more nervous and before.

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks anyways." Winry nodded and headed off again with added energy to find Ed, to make sure he was safe so she could put his mental intelligence in her own hands; her grip tightened around the wrench she carried and the visual pleased her very much. They would find him- of this, she was sure.

After a very long while of searching they found themselves meeting up with Izumi again; this time, Al was the first to spot her.

"Wow, two times in less than three days! It's been a while since that's happened!" Al stopped just in front of her and bowed. "Have you seen Ed?"

"Yes, actually."

They both straightened, "Where?!"

"When?" Winry added full of a grand hope.

"Not too long ago… in an ally way. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong though, but he sure acted upset about something. In fact, he hit me." She sounded of good humor as she spoke. "Why do you ask?"

"What did he say to you? Presuming he didn't say much…" Winry pressured for more information, dismissing the fact that Izumi seemed far too cheerful about being told off by Ed.

Izumi's voice pitch lowered and rasped, "That he refused to save you if you got yourself in trouble cause that would be your own d*** fault."

Winry took a step back in horror and Al stepped in front of her, swinging a punch at the Izumi look alike. Envy dodged and pushed Al back into the ally way also forcing Winry to step back and she stumbled over garbage can and fell, its condiments spilling out around her.

A beat after she fell Winry screamed Al's name; Al hesitated and Lust's nails suddenly slammed through his armor and pinned him to a wall where Sloth slid inside of him. Winry watched the horrifying scene for a while before Envy swung his foot at her temple and knocked unconscious and took Al away on his shoulder.

When Winry came to, she was alone, and it was dark. Panic set in at this fact and remembering the event of the afternoon where Al had been so terrifyingly taken from her and that Ed was probably in more danger than before; she had waited to find him too long- she had taken too long.

Her head still throbbed from the knock out and she hadn't the strength to get up. Her mind, despite the migraine, began to race through several terrible possibilities of everything that could go wrong at this very moment the she wouldn't have any defense about if they hadn't occurred already._ What if I'm too late? What if they've killed Ed already and their using Al for a transmutation… or vice versa! Oh my… I hope not. Wait… what if they come back for me. With Envy out and about anyone could be dangerous._

The unexpected sound of the clopping of boots roused her conscious mind out of it's gloomy place into a all new darkness surrounding her. Fear welled within her and she attempted to stand. The stepping noise grew louder with each tap as did the beating of Winry's heart. _Trust no one._ She repeated to herself as she continued to struggle to stand. _I must live to save Ed._

Soon, the figure approaching was in sight. "Ed?" She called out to him, reaching out to him from her place on the ground, but then paused. She studied him for a moment and noticed several things that hinted that it could really be him. It looked like him, but had graphic additions to its appearance.

His clothes were disheveled, his eyes and smile, weak, his hair, out of order, but what she noticed the most was the many bleeding cuts and dark bruises or dirt patches spread about his entire being.

_What if Envy is just showing me Ed as he is now!_ Winry had to be sure it was him before she did anything else.

However, before words could come out of her opened mouth, Ed cut her off, "Winry… please follow me."

This proved, in Winry's mind, that it could easily be Envy. _Ed wouldn't say please even if it were important… Would he?_

A silver line remained in her though, that perhaps she was wrong; this time, if she was, she would be glad to admit it… but this time only.

"Winry please!" Ed reached down in desperation and grabbed her arm to help her stand, but Winry panicked and with her free arm, she swung up her hand and slapped him. He let go of her, stunned, she stood and shoved him with more effect to her than him, and she tripped over the same garbage can again and fell to the ground in tears. Now she was sure it was Envy mirroring Ed's present condition somewhere where she couldn't help him.

"I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER!" She screamed and hid her face from him.

Ed took a step back in astonishment.

"Leave me alone… do what you want, just leave me alone…"

Ed stepped in again, "I can't, I've gotta-"

"THEN TAKE ME! TAKE ME TO DIE! You just want to see us suffer don't you? You just want to see my family; my loved ones… suffer…" Her voice faded into sobs and Ed was more than confused and beyond hurt and words.

"Winry…" Ed reached out to comfort her but as he spoke her name, his voice rasped and Winry freaked out.

She swatted his hand away and ran. "I HATE YOU!"

Rain began to fall and Ed began to head back empty handed._ I'm sorry Al. I couldn't get her to save you… And even if I did… I would've taken her home… and found a different way to save you… __without__ equivalent exchange._

As Winry ran, blinded by tears and rain, she begged a God, any God, to save Ed… to save Al… to bring an end to this madness so they could all be safe and happy… but maybe she was asking too much.

Abruptly, Winry smashed into a nearly impassible man, which grunted and took a step back at the impact. Winry found herself staring into Colonel Mustang's eyes.

"Ah, Winry, found Ed yet?"

"I thought I told you to stay away!" Winry shoved him and he stepped into Lieutenant Hawkeye behind him. When Winry saw her, she felt low. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice you weren't… I mean…"

"Are you alright?" Mustang straightened from his state of surprise at Winry's behavior and at the sight of the salt-water droplets slipping fluidly down her face.

"I… yes?" As the tears streamed down her cheeks, Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped forward.

"What's wrong, Winry?" she set a hand on Winry's shoulder trying her hardest to be sensitive about her question.

Winry looked up at her, then looked at the Colonel. "Ed's hurt… I don't know where but they have Al too… I let them get Al. Ed's gonna hate me." She cried even harder.

"Where are they?" Mustang sounded angry now and although Winry couldn't tell if he was mad at her or them, she shook her head.

"I told you I don't know." Winry looked sheepishly down at her feet with moisture continuing to sting her eyes.

"Don't worry too much." Lieutenant Hawkeye reassured, "I'm sure whatever situation Ed's gotten himself into, he can get himself out."

"BUT I PUT HIM IN THE SITUATION! I MADE HIM VOLNERABLE! I… I put him off his guard… It's my fault he's in this mess…" Winry looked over her shoulder at the street behind her, nearly cleared by the storm that soaked them. She felt a new hand on her shoulder, more firm in its grip than the last and she turned to look Mustang in the eye.

"Where did you last see him, and who has he gotten in trouble with?" Mustang was very serious now, almost frightening.

Winry dried her tears with wet sleeve ends, "He's with the homunculi… I think… I saw him over in the ally… No. I saw Envy disguised as Ed in the ally. He was trying to lour me somewhere. He was in really poor condition. I couldn't tell if Envy was mirroring Ed's current condition or if he was trying to add more allure to his coaxing. Either way, I ran. I thought you were him..."

Mustang straightened and looked the direction of the ally, "Are you sure it wasn't really him?"

"Positive. Ed would be careful not to hurt me… He tried to pull me. Despite my cries of pain, he seemed to pull harder… Ed wouldn't do that."

"Don't be too confident." Mustang stepped past her and began to walk away as he spoke, "If they have Al too, he could get desperate… Perhaps he needed your help and his condition was due to his escape to get to you… I don't think he'd have time to get me, and he found you first."

"Are you saying, that, that might have… really… been…" Winry swallowed and a lump formed in her throat.

"He might have wanted to show you the location of Al's keeping so you could come get me and take me there…" Mustang half shouted, thoughtfully, into the rain; and though Winry barely heard him, the logic in it was near impossible to argue with… it _was_ impossible to argue with.

Guilt swallowed Winry's chest and she fell to her knees as Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped around her as well and began to follow the Colonel.

"Don't you think you were being a bit too open with your train of thought? She already thought it was her fault and now she thinks she turned Ed away in his time of need." Hawkeye spoke quickly allowing only little concern to creep into her words as she caught up to Mustang.

"On the contrary. I just built her motivation." Mustang smirked keeping his eyes forward.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"Do you really think she won't try to find him before he returns, especially after seeing him in a 'poor condition'? When she makes her move, we'll make ours.

"I'm sure she saw the direction she went, right?" He inaudibly mumbled his final words just before Hawkeye cut in.  
"How do we know it wasn't Envy like she thought?"

The Colonel's smile faded into a firm line as they walked on without his reply.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mustang shot a murder soaked glare at an ally-way across the street… where Envy crouched waiting for Mustang's attack; but Mustang held composure. The priority at this moment was getting Ed and Al out of danger, so fighting Envy would have to wait.

Seeing Mustang 'ignoring' him, Envy sneered. _So he's leaving the first attack to me, huh? He'll regret that in about, hmmm… let's see… 3… 2… 1._


End file.
